


I'll Be There For You

by OOFOOFx3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad references, M/M, friends theme song, imagine f or die but its not as horrifying and they dont die or f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OOFOOFx3/pseuds/OOFOOFx3
Summary: Coran locks Shiro and Keith in a cell and the only way they can get free is by singing.





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest- this is the Sheith theme song. I couldn't resist the idea of them singing and dancing to it.

"... And the only way to freedom is to _sing, _"__  
"You're nuts," Keith gasps. He scrambles to the back of the cell, his long fingernails scratching the concrete floor.  
Shiro sighs and lets his shoulders droop. "It's a small world, after all! It's a sma-,"  
Coran winces, covering his ear with his hands. The keys jangle as they thump against his head. "No! Not that!"  
Shiro plops onto the ground next to Keith. "Clear Day! Clear Day!"

Coran blinks.

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed... When you get wha-," Shiro drones.  
"You're a depressing one, Shiro,"  
"Is this love? That I'm feeling...? Is this the love that I've been searching for..." Shiro looks to Keith expectantly, who shakes his head and shrugs. "I forgot the rest of the words,"  
"You have to sing the whole thing for it to count!" Coran calls from where he's now seated, a plastic chair a few feet away from their cell.

"I'll be Tracer! I'm al-,"

"Now you're just quiznaking around,"  
Keith quietly breathes the first lyrics. "So no one told you life was gonna be this way... Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D. O. A...."  
Shiro smiles. "It's like you're always stuck in second gear... When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year..."  
"But I'll be there for you...!" Keith gets to his feet.  
Shiro links his arm with Keith's. "When the rain starts to pour! I'll be there for you...!"  
"Like I've been there before! I'll be there for you...!" Keith follows.  
"Cause you're there for me, too!" Shiro lifts his leg in the air and Keith copies. "You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight!"

"You've burned your breakfast. So far, things are going great!" They bring their legs back down and turn, lifting the other leg in unison. "Your mother warned you there'd be days like these! But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees that..."

Coran gasps giddily, leaning back in his seat and clapping along.

"I'll be there for you...!" Keith bursts.  
"When the rain starts to pour, I'll be there for you!"  
"Like I've been before!" Keith lets Shiro lift him into his arms and twirl him. "I'll be there for you!"  
Shiro chuckles. "Cause you're there for me, too!"  
"No one could ever know me-,"  
"No one could ever see me!"  
They raise their voices. Their song echoes off the walls, filling the castle above. "Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me!"

Pidge looks up from her computer upon hearing the clamor. She cracks open her door, flinching as it got louder. "What are those idiots doing...?"  
Hunk peeks from around the corner. "Bothering you, too?"  
She steps outside her room. "Yeah, I'm trying to repa-,"  
"The heck is all that racket?! I'm tryna get my beauty sleep!"  
Hunk and Pidge turn to see Lance, who is wearing a robe and face mask.  
"... Dude," Hunk whispers.  
Pidge elbows him in the ribs, a challenging task, considering her height. "That's it, I'm going down there to chew them out,"

"Someone to face the day with!" Keith leans forward.  
"Make it through all the rest with!" Shiro sings, stepping closer to his friend. "Someone I'll always laugh with!"  
"Even at my worst, I'm best with you!" The long-haired man practically shouts.

The three tip-toe down the steps, careful not to make a single sound and alert the singing pair of their presence. Lance fiddles with his phone and opens the camera. The bright light flashes Hunk in the eyes. He yelps.  
"Lance, put that away!" Pidge whisper-yells.  
Lance shakes his head. "No can do. Gotta film. Just in case, y'know..."

"It's like you're always stuck in second gear!" Shiro and Keith flail their arms about.  
"When it hasn't been your day!"  
"Your week!"  
"Your month!"  
"Or even your year!" They cackle. "I'll be there for you...!"

Hunk almost trips over Lance, who has paused to adjust the flash.  
"Lance!"  
"Shhh…!"

"When the rain starts to pour!" Keith's voice cracks and Shiro laughs. "I'll be there for you!"  
Shiro forces the words out through fits of laughter. "Like I've been there before!"  
"I'll be there for you...!"  
"Cause you're there for me, too! I'll be there for you!"

Pidge peers over the top of an old, dusty crate. Hunk sneezes and she pinches his nose shut before the sound escapes. Hunk gasps, rubbing his now watery eyes. Lance lifts his phone over the edge of the crate and hits "record".

Shiro wraps his arms around Keith. "I'll be there for you!"  
"I'll be there for you...!" Keith sets his hands on Shiro's shoulders. Their chests press against each others, so close they could morph into one person.  
"Cause you're there for me, too!" They finish together, huffing and wheezing. Keith buries his face in Shiro's shirt as they laugh.  
Lance yelps in victory. "Yes! Got it!"  
"Shhh…!" Pidge and Hunk whip their heads in his direction, but it's too late. Keith looks up from his previous position.  
"You've been there the whole time?!" Shiro gasps.  
The three stand, Pidge and Hunk glaring at Lance, who is too busy viewing his video to notice. Shiro and Keith stay engulfed within one another, too shocked to move. Lance giggles. He shows the video to Coran, who watches it joyfully. "You two are such a great couple!" He squeals.  
"We're not...!" They stumble away to different corners of the cell.  
"Just let us out!" Keith squawks angrily.  
"Only if you sing us another song!"  
Shiro takes a deep breath, looking to Keith with a stupid grin. He raises his voice to a squeaky falsetto. "And I...!" He coughs before resuming. "Will always love you....!"  
"No!" Keith splutters, scrambling to pry the cell door open.


End file.
